User blog:Spatulus/ERB Anime- Tomoya Okazaki VS Kousei Arima
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY TOMOYA OKAZAKI VS KOUSEI ARIMA! BEGIN! Tomoya: Who are you to challenge against Tomoya- the great and infamous? Out of all the musicians I know, you are one of the lamest. Could consider you're the nerd, out of the clique you were known I emphasized 'were', because you have stepped into the Drama zone! Get ready to get owned, and submerged by dead-zones You do know what I mean, if you stop and start unplugging those earphones Forever alone, do you know what true love really is? Just try answering this question, have you and Kaori even kiss? List me the days of blissfulness, that you encountered in your timeline Every episode was a copy of Clannad, it's time for me to draw the line Stimulation of sadness? Do not even start on the comparisons Let's discuss about how I am going to crush you behind those curtains! I can act, dance and perform better than your auditions and assemblies The only thing you'd bang is your piano keys played in frigid frequencies It is great that you choose to play an original piece so differently However, right now you should stick to the rhymes that I've prepared so brilliantly You know, many people call me sarcastic, and that is awfully true So you probably should give up, oh right, Im talkin to a fool I can see your true colours even if it might seem grayscale to you Walk back home to your orphanage, and tell Tsubaki I'm cool Kousei: Oh wait, it looks like it's my turn already? Geez. I haven't even started to prepare for my symphonies. Or do I even need to? When my opponent's not very smart It is the truth, check wikipedia, before I kick your butt. First off, I would like to exploit your days of schooling Where you'd remain absent, or wander around, girl-fooling. Playboy, I might not be able to win a physical fight However, have you ever heard "bark is worse than one's bite"? I am referring it to you, because I experience no fear The only person I am ever afraid of is my own mother! You better flutter, and back to your Cherry Blossoms on the hill For when I play my notes, guaranteed is the beat that I kill I'd nail it, every piece and song that I play, A professional pianist everyday, don't need a knife to slay Kaori might not be here, but I can hear her descending with angels Transcending my love in the rain of your batting proposals Can you feel my words of calmness as I play it all deaf? That would have crushed your heart more than Nagisa and Ushio's death! What's left is Karma that rips off your remaining soul, That winter was cold, but I spit rhymes hotter than burning coal. Tomoya: Very expressive, young lad. Impressive structure I must say. I would battle you all day, but I have a family to raise. What do you have that can possibly beat me by advantage? Well all has gone past like water under the bridge. Jumping into canals seems like your childhood game My roaring tides will sweep you, and so will your name I guess you're pretty famous for being a slave For Emi and Takeshi will overtake you, once I built your grave Like Fuko's disappearance, you will be conquered and forgotten Even with Hiroko's lectures, you are still completely rotten An exact reflection of my attitude in 'Summertime' Call me a super badass, behold my bewildering rhyme And the beat flows with me, survival of every hardship in life I bring so much joy that I rescued myself and kept my family alive! You play a couple of compositions, and cheating on your rival's sister Charlie Brown is right, you can't do nothin without your assistor Enough has been said, you really are a 'Human Metronome' The one who won't quit, I would call you 'Melancholy Monochrome' Kousei: Remember Okazaki. You were once a robot too. Or should I say you were made of trash? Nothin but a tool. Let me claim this victory as I created this instrumental music Can you hear the applause from the audience, for my masterpiece is nostalgic! I will spread my light to the people like Im an Orange tainted prism, Making millions weep in tears of emotion, as they hear this rhythm That will outshine you like a beacon, breaking your Illusionary World This time, however going back to your love is merely impossible! If I was in your paradox, I would have saved Kaori And our combo breaking spirit will be too much for you to flee Like how Sunohara got owned by Tomoyo's amazing reflexes We will not give in to you, like how I didn't until she collapses Rest assured, speaking to you is quite difficult to register It is as hard as your distant relationship between your father Now go back to your family, before I finish my last syllable You just got beat by my beat, it's called finishing it 'Classical' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Category:Blog posts